Berlindia - Goodbye (For you)
by HoMin 'EL
Summary: Maaf dan terimakasih. Maaf aku terlanjur mencintaimu dan terimakasih untuk tidak membenciku. Dari hatiku yang paling dalam aku akan selalu menyayangimu dan mendo'akanmu. Dan ini kesempatan terakhirku untuk mengucakan kata Selamat Tinggal. / Chanyeol x Jongin, Sehun x Yixing/ ChanKai / HunXing, SeXing, SeLay/ T / Goodbye, I love you guys / AUTHOR : Berlindia


**Ini fanfic terakhir saya.. terimakasih untuk HoMin'El yang sudah mau memberikan saya tumpangan hehe..**

**Selamat membaca dan semoga suka**

**.**

**.**

**Judul : Goodbye (For You)**

**Author : Berlindia**

**Cast : Park Chanyeol x Kim Jongin**

**Oh Sehun x Zhang Yixing**

**Rate : T**

**Song : Azu – For You**

**Maliq &amp; D'essentials – Untitled **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**JONGIN POV**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tepat saat matahari terbenam namja tan itu menemukan seorang namja yang tengah berdiri dengan sebegitu percaya dirinya di sebuah balkon. Seolah menantang matahari yang membuat matanya silau hanya karena secercah cahaya. Dan saat Chanyeol membalikkan badannya, Jongin tertegun karena cahaya matahari itu seolah memberikan cahayanya untuk namja jangkung yang tengah tersenyum lebar.

Untuk kesekian kalinya, Jongin terpesona hanya karena senyuman cerah Chanyeol. Dan untuk kesekian kalinya juga Jongin akan berusaha keras untuk memendam detak jantungnya saat Chanyeol mengusap kepalanya dengan pelan. Suaranya yang berat pun tanpa sadar selalu membuat tubuh Jongin meremang. Selalu dan selalu, sejak mereka berstatus adik dan kakak kelas di SHS hingga menjadi senior dan junior di tempat keduanya bekerja saat ini. Jongin tak pernah sekali pun berpaling dari Chanyeol.

"Apa hyung tidak lelah?" tanya Jongin pada namja yang masih memamerkan senyuman andalannya. Tapi namja dihadapan namja tan itu malah menatap Jongin sambil memiringkan kepalanya. Mungkin dia bingung. "Tertawa dan membuat keributan sepanjang hari." Ucap Jongin yang malah membuat Chanyeol tertawa. Tidak hanya saat di SHS, di tempat kerja pun Chanyeol sering membuat keributan.

"Aku hanya kelebihan energi," ucapnya sambil tersenyum lebar. "Indahnya masa muda." Ucapan Chanyeol kini malah terlihat seperti kakek-kakek yang sudah tua renta.

"Hyung katanya, orang yang seperti hyung ini, biasanya sedang jatuh cinta," ucap Jongin yang membuat Chanyeol mengangkat sebelah alisnya meski tidak menghilangkan senyuman dibibirnya. "Apa hyung sedang jatuh cinta?" entah kenapa pertanyaan Jongin nadanya begitu sangat polos hingga membuat Chanyeol tertawa.

"Tidak." Jawab Chanyeol dengan tenang. "Aku hanya senang sekaligus lega karena adikku mendapatkan pria yang cocok dengannya," ucap Chanyeol sambil tersenyum cerah. "Aku bisa tenang untuk melepaskannya." Lagi, ucap Chanyeol yang membuat Jongin hanya mengangguk. Ah ya, sebentar lagi adik perempuan Chanyeol akan menikah.

"Tapi hyung, aku sedang jatuh cinta." Ucap Jongin yang membuat Chanyeol tekejut namun sedetik kemudian pemuda itu tersenyum.

"Apa jatuh cinta itu menyenangkan?" tanya Chanyeol yang membuat Jongin tampak berpikir pelan sambil meminum kopi kalengan yang sejak tadi ia genggam.

"Iya.. kadang-kadang.. tapi lebih banyak bingungnya." Ucap Jongin sambil tertawa kecil.

"Bingung kenapa?"

"Aku sedikit takut dengan reaksinya," ucap Jongin sambil menatap resah minuman kaleng yang sudah ia habiskan. "Tapi aku rasa ia akan membenciku, jika ia tahu perasaanku."

"Oia?" tanya Chanyeol dengan terkejut. "Aku rasa semua orang akan senang jika ada seseorang yang menyukainya." Ucap Chanyeol, yang Jongin tahu seniornya itu tengah memberikannya semangat.

"Mungkin.." gumam Jongin yang diberi anggukan semangat oleh Chanyeol.

"…"

"…"

"Hyung.." panggil Jongin yang membuat Chanyeol menatap Jongin dengan lekat sambil tersenyum. "Aku mencintaimu." Dan kini Jongin menemukan Chanyeol membulatkan matanya dengan terkejut.

"Hyung.. maaf.. aku mencintaimu.." bisik Jongin dengan lirih karena rasa bersalah menyergapnya dengan kejam. Ya, Jongin tahu betul arti dari tatapan itu.

_.._

_**Ketika kurasakan sudah ada ruang dihatiku yang kau sentuh**_

_**Dan ketika kusadari sudah, tak selalu indah cinta yang ada**_

_.._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**YIXING POV**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Sudah lama ya.." gumam Yixing pelan yang membuat Sehun menganggukan kepalanya dengan pelan. Keduanya kini berada di sebuah café yang cukup terkenal si pusat kota. Kalau boleh sombong, ini café milik Yixing sebenarnya.

Yixing kenal betul siapa juniornya ini. Meski ia hanya mengenal Sehun dalam waktu singkat. Satu tahun. Saat Sehun menjadi siswa baru. Yixing sudah menginjak bangku kelas tiga SHS. Seingat Yixing, Sehun itu sahabat dekat Jongin.

"Sudah punya pasangan?" tanya Yixing yang membuat Sehun tersenyum kecil. Seingat Yixing, Sehun itu masih kelas satu saja sudah jadi salah satu idola sekolah sampai-sampai membuat para seniornya iri dan menghajarnya habis-habisan. "Kau tidak dipukuli oleh teman kerjamu juga kan?"

"Hampir," jawab Sehun sekenanya sambil menyesap kopi buatan sang maestro. Bukan, bukan Yixing tapi Kim Minseok, seorang barista terkenal yang direkrut paksa oleh Yixing. "Kenapa?" tanya Sehun saat menemukan Yixing menatapnya dengan lekat.

"Susah ya punya wajah tampan," gumam Yixing yang membuat Sehun membelalakan matanya. Tentu saja namja pucat ini terkejut setengah mati. "Tapi sayang sampai sekarang masih saja jomblo." Ucap Yixing yang sarat akan nada ejekan. Dan Sehun lagi-lagi hanya bisa tersenyum meski kecut.

"Jadi kau mengundangku kesini hanya untuk mengejekku?" tanya Sehun yang jelas sekali jengkelnya.

"Tidak, aku ingin memberikanmu sesuatu.." ucap Yixing pelan.

"Hm?"

"Sehun tidak sakit hati kan?" tanya Yixing sambil menyerahkan selembar surat. Surat undangan tepatnya. Yixing menangkap raut wajah terkejut Sehun, meski pada akhirnya Sehun berusaha keras untuk tersenyum sambil membuka surat undangan yang Yixing berikan padanya. "Maaf jika aku menyakitimu."

"Ketahuan ya hyung?" tanya Sehun tiba-tiba sambil mendongakkan kepalanya untuk menatap Yixing. Dan Yixing mengangguk pelan sambil tersenyum. Entah kenapa rasa bersalah mengelilingi Yixing dengan pekat. "Sejak kapan?"

"Sudah sejak lama," ucap Yixing dengan nada tenang dan hati-hati. "Mungkin sejak kau menatapku dengan cara yang berbeda," ucap Yixing lagi sambil menarik nafas dengan tertahan. Yixing tidak mau membuat Sehun sakit hati. "Maaf ya Hun.." gumam Yixing yang membuat Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya dengan pelan.

"Jangan meminta maaf." Ucap Sehun dengan tenang meski terlihat sekali kesakitannya.

Yixing tahu namja ini tengah menangis di dalam hati. Ya, cukup terlihat dari tatapan matanya. Mungkin saat ini Sehun hancur karenanya. Tapi Yixing tahu, Sehun sudah mempersipakan ini semua dari jauh-jauh hari. Ya, jika hatinya pasti akan hancur oleh seorang seniornya sendiri.

..

_Kizutsuite mo namida korae gaman shiteta yo ne?__**  
**__**(Bila kau terluka, kau menahan air matamu dan memikulnya sendiri kan?)**_

_Sonna kimi wo ichiban chikaku de mita kite kara__**  
**__**(Karena aku selalu dekat denganmu dan melihatnya**__)_

..

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CHANYEOL POV**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hyung.. maaf.. aku mencintaimu.." bisik Jongin dengan lirih. Chanyeol tentu terkejut hingga tanpa sadar ia memundurkan langkahnya tadi. "Maaf.." bisik Jongin lagi.

"Terimakasih.." ucap Chanyeol yang membuat Jongin mendongakkan kepalanya. Chanyeol masih tersenyum kepadanya dengan senyuman yang sama. "Tapi maafkan aku." Ucap Chanyeol yang membuat Jongin tersenyum kecil.

"Aku tahu itu," jawab Jongin sambil melempar kaleng kosong yang sialnya tidak masuk ke dalam tempat sampah. "Apa hyung senang?" tanya Jongin sambil berjalan melewati Chanyeol untuk membuang kaleng kopi ke tempat yang seharusnya. "Apa hyung senang mendengar pengakuanku."

"Ya, terimakasih," ucap Chanyeol dengan tenang meski sebenarnya ia lebih terkejut dibandingkan untuk senang. Dan jawaban Chanyeol malah membuat Jongin tertawa dengan pelan. "Kenapa?" tanya Chanyeol dengan heran.

"Kau tidak pandai berbohong," ucap Jongin yang membuat Chanyeol meringis pelan. "Aku harap hyung tidak membenciku." Ucap Jongin dengan pelan. Dan saat itu Chanyeol sadar, pasti ini sangat berat untuk Jongin. Menyatakan cinta yang pasti akan ditolak oleh orang yang ia cintai.

"Aku tidak akan membencimu." Ucap Chanyeol dengan sungguh-sungguh. Apa yang salah dengan Jongin? Jongin hanya mencintainya tapi toh Jongin tidak memaksanya untuk membalas cintanya.

"Terimakasih.." ucap Jongin dengan nada bergetar.

Katanya, orang yang jatuh cinta akan mengamati orang yang dicintainya hingga ia mengerti betul orang tersebut. Mungkin itu juga yang menyebabkan Jongin tahu ia berkata jujur, jika ia tidak membenci Jongin. Dan Chanyeol mengerti sekarang, Jongin benar-benar mencintainya.

"Hm?" gumam Chanyeol saat Jongin mengulurkan tangannya padanya.

"Selamat!" ucap Jongin dengan senyum lebar.

"Untuk?"

"Promosimu, kau dipromosikan untuk bekerja di pusat kan hyung?" tanya Jongin yang membuat mulut Chanyeol membulat. Dan Chanyeol menyambut uluran tangannya Jongin dengan erat. "Terimakasih untuk tidak membenciku." Ucap Jongin yang membuat Chanyeol menganggukan kepalanya.

"Ah ya.. terimakaish juga." Ucap Chanyeol dengan pelan namun terkejut dengan sebuah fakta. Mungkin Jongin mengakui perasaannya karena namja tan itu sudah tahu jika ia akan pergi dan mungkin tidak akan kembali ke tempat ini. Dan ini satu-satunya kesempatan yang bisa namja tan itu gunakan.

"Selamat tinggal hyung!" ucap Jongin dengan senyuman merekah namun dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Mungkin namja tan ini merasa sakit hati tapi juga lega disaat bersamaan. "Terimakasih atas segala bimbingannya." Ucap Jongin sambil membungkukan tubuhnya dengan dalam.

"Ya.. selamat tinggal Jongin." Bisik Chanyeol yang didengar jelas oleh Jongin hingga membuat tubuh namja tan itu tersentak.

Saat itu Jongin langsung membalikkan badannya. Meski hanya sekilas Chanyeol tahu air mata Jongin jatuh dengan sebegitu lancarnya. Hari terakhirnya di Korea Selatan, ia sudah membuat seorang adik kelas yang ia sayangi layaknya seorang adik menangis karena patah hati.

"Jongin! Jaga kesehatanmu!" teriak Chanyeol yang membuat Jongin menghentikan langkahnya. Jongin tidak membalikkan badannya, hanya mengangkat tangan kanannya dan memamerkan ibu jarinya dengan jelas.

..

Nani mo iwanakute mo wakatteru yo  
**(Meskipun kau tak mengatakan apapun, aku mengerti** )

Donna toki mo ganbatteta koto

**(Betapa kerasnya kau mencoba tak meperdulikan apapun) **

**..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**SEHUN POV**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Jangan meminta maaf," ucap Sehun dengan susah payah. "Seharusnya kau pura-pura tidak tahu," ucap Sehun sambil menatap Yixing dengan sendu. "Aku sudah berusaha sekuat tenaga agar kau tidak tahu."

"Tidakkah bebanmu sedikit menghilang?" tanya Yixing dengan tatapan bersalah. "Aku pun tidak bisa pura-pura untuk tidak tahu."

"Kau sedikit kejam sebenarnya," ucap Sehun sambil mengangkat surat undangan yang tadi Yixing berikan. "Bilang kau tahu aku menyukaimu sejak lama saat kau memberikanku surat undangan pernikahanmu." Ucap Sehun dengan nada marah meski sambil tersenyum.

"Karena setelah ini kita akan susah bertemu," ucap Yixing dengan pelan. "Dan aku tidak mau menyiksamu lebih lama," ucap Yixing yang membuat Sehun terkejut. "Maafkan aku."

"Sudah aku katakan jangan meminta maaf," keluh Sehun dengan suram. "Hyung.. meski aku menolakku.. atau membenciku.. aku tetap menyayangimu sebagai kakak terbaikku." Ucap Sehun yang entah kenapa begitu sangat sulit untuk dikatakan.

"Aku tidak membencimu!" seru Yixing dengan terkejut.

"Aku tahu, oleh karena itu aku menyayangimu hyung," ucap Sehun sambil tersenyum lebar. "Dan akan selalu menyayangimu," ucap Sehun yang membuat Yixing menganggukan kepalanya. "Jangan merasa bersalah, aku tidak akan mungkin membencimu."

"Kau adik terbaikku." Ucap Yixing yang membuat Sehun tertawa kecil meski getir.

"Dia beruntung mendapatkanmu," ucap Sehun sambil menunjuk nama pengantin wanita yang akan Yixing nikahi minggu depan. "Dan Chanyeol hyung pasti tenang di Jepang, karena kau menjaga adik satu-satunya." Ucap Sehun dengan pelan sambil menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah. "Kau benar-benar mencintai gadis ini kah hyung?"

Yixing tidak menjawabnya dengan kata-kata hanya anggukan kepala. Dan jawaban itu sudah cukup untuk Sehun.

"Selamat!" ucap Sehun sambil beranjak berdiri dan merentangkan tangannya. Tanpa ragu sama sekali Yixing masuk ke dalam pelukan Sehun. "Selamat hyung!"

"Terimakasih." Ucap Yixing sambil menepuk bahu Sehun dengan pelan. "Kau pasti akan menemukan takdirmu." Ucap Yixing dengan sungguh-sungguh dan Sehun hanya menganggukan kepalanya dengan pelan. Ini adalah moment terakhirnya bersama seseorang yang ia anggap sebagai kakak dan cinta pertamanya.

"Aku mencintaimu, hyung." Ucap Sehun dengan pelan.

"Aku juga mencintaimu." Balas Yixing. Meski Sehun tahu, rasa cinta Yixing berbeda, ya, Yixing hanya menganggapnya sebagai adik tidak lebih tidak kurang.

Dan saat keduanya melepaskan pelukan. Keduanya tersenyum dengan cara yang sama. Yixing tidak melepaskan senyumannya saat mengantar Sehun keluar dari café. Dan tanpa sepengetahuan Yixing, Sehun membalikkan badannya dan berbisik pelan.

"Semoga kau bahagia," ucap Sehun sambil melambaikan tangannya pada Yixing. "Selamat tinggal hyung.." ya, Sehun tahu. Mau bagaimana pun juga ia tidak bisa bertemu dengan Yixing lagi.

Tapi saat itu juga Sehun terkejut karena melihat air mata mengalir dari sudut mata Yixing yang membisikan sesuatu dengan gerakan bibirnya.

"Selamat tinggal Sehun.." ucap Yixing dengan pelan. "Semoga kau menemukan kebahagianmu, adikku."

..

_**Mungkin memang ku yang harus mengerti bilaku bukan yang ingin kau miliki**_

_**Salahkah ku bila kaulah yang ada dihatiku**_

..

.

.

.

**END**

**.**

**.**

**Ini saya tulis dalam semalam..**

**maaf jika banyak typo dan tidak menarik sama sekali**

**.**

**Sebelumnya terimakasih untuk HoMin'EL yang sudah memberikan saya tumpangan dan menyadarkan saya untuk berpamitan.. Ini fanfic terakhir sebagai ucapan maaf karena saya menghilang tiba-tiba dan menghapus semua fanfic saya dalam sekejap.. Maaf saya tidak bisa menyelesaikan fanfic yang belum selesai.. Saya pikir kalian perlu alasan yang jelas kan? Kenapa saya berhenti menulis fanfic di ffn. Saya mendapat 'teguran dari atas', semoga alasan itu bisa diterima.. **

**.**

**.**

**Terimakasih sudah membaca dan..**

**Selamat Tinggal**


End file.
